Could It Be Another Change
by Idinaya
Summary: Emma wants to sleep in. Regina doesn't. But they end up doing it anyway. [Fluffy one-shot.]


Regina opens her eyes slowly, frowning slightly at the light of day coming through the bedroom window, splattered with droplets from the usual morning rain. She looks over at the clock, 7:04 am. She freaks out at first, thinking she's going to be late for work but then she remembers it's Sunday, so she relaxes back on the pillow sighing in relief. When she attempts to move from her position, she feels weight in the upper part of her body. The brunette smiles when she looks down and sees messy curls spread across her chest and a sleeping Emma curled against her side, snoring lightly.

It's been a week since Regina decided to ask Emma to move in. She knew it was a big step on their relationship, but after being together for almost eight months she thought it was about time. And she definitely didn't regret it, even if Emma had trouble adapting to her routines. Waking up early, for example, something Henry had to get used to a long time ago. His mother and her crazy obsession with her perfect schedule, he always says.

Regina runs her fingers through Emma's blonde tresses repeatedly, hoping it will wake her up. She sighs when she fails; her girlfriend was one heavy sleeper.

"Emma…" She whispers lovingly. "Wake up, sweetie."

The blonde groans and scoots closer to her, burying her face in Regina's stomach and mumbling a muffled response. Regina rolls her eyes and pushes strands of hair away from her face to take a better look at her.

"I can't understand what you're saying if you're in that position, Emma." The brunette grumbles.

"I said, it's Sunday." Emma says, turning her face a little but not moving from her position. "We don't have to get up so early."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Just because you sleep in when you please doesn't mean I have to, too." She says. "I have a schedule for a reason, and Henry does too."

Emma groans once again and sits up until she's laying next to Regina, facing her with a sleepy smile as she wraps her arms around her waist.

"It's Sunday, it's raining, and neither of us have work. Henry doesn't have school either. I mean come on 'Gina what's the big deal? It's like the perfect day to sleep in." The blonde mumbles sleepily against her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with changing your precious schedule a little."

Regina looks down at her and tries to suppress a smile when she notices how cute her girlfriend looks in her sleepy state.

"Even if I agreed to comply with your acts of laziness, Henry will get up in any minute to get breakfast." She says, bringing a hand up to Emma's face, stroking her cheek gently.

"We could tell him to join us here." Emma shrugs, turning her face to kiss Regina's palm. "I'm sure he won't mind."

The two women go silent when they hear soft footsteps approaching their bedroom.

"Mom? Emma? Can I come in?" They hear Henry's voice from outside.

"Come in, sweetheart." Regina chimes.

Henry opens the door and peeks his head inside, taking a look at his moms to make sure there's no funny business going on before stepping in completely.

"Aren't we supposed to have breakfast? I went downstairs a minute ago but you guys weren't there." He says in confusion.

"There was a change of plans, kid." Emma says, smiling up at Regina and earning a scowl from her.

"Apparently Emma thinks it's a good day to sleep in." Regina says.

"We're sleeping in?" The boy asks in excitement. "But… we never do that."

"Exactly-"

"Hop in, kid!" Emma exclaims, patting the spot next to her.

Henry grins at her blonde mother and slides under the sheets, snuggling against Regina's free side.

"See? This isn't so bad." Emma smiles smugly up at the brunette.

"You're training him to be lazy like you." Regina scoffs, trying to hide the smile on her face as she puts an arm around her son and settles better in the bed.

"Oh, come on Mom!" The boy rolls his eyes, looking an awful lot like his mother, Emma observes.

"Yeah, come on Mom!" Emma grins, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, making Henry scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"If you start making out I think I'll go back to my bedroom…"

"Go to sleep, Henry." Regina says, thankful that the boy can't see the soft blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Just… don't start making out, okay?"

"I'll make sure you don't see anything, kid." Emma winks at him.

Henry shakes his head and settles against her mother's side, drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds. Regina smiles down at him and runs her fingers through his brown hairs, happy to have her son this close to her.

Ever since Emma moved in Henry has showed himself more affectionate with Regina. He saw the way they looked at each other and figured that maybe Regina wasn't so evil after all, so he decided to give her a chance to start over with him, which made Regina the happiest person in the world.

"Look me in the eye and tell me this wasn't a good idea." Emma whispers, smirking up at the brunette. Regina looks back at her and can't hide the smile anymore.

"You just got lucky this time." She says, nuzzling her nose against the blonde's.

"I must be a very lucky gal." Emma grins, leaning closer into Regina until their lips touch, earning a smile from the brunette.

"I love you." Emma says softly after they break the kiss.

"I love you, too." Regina whispers back. "I'm really glad you moved in."

"So am I." The blonde smiles lovingly, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before placing her head on the crook of her neck and going back to sleep for a few more hours.

Regina sighs happily. Maybe Emma was right, maybe a little change on her routine wouldn't be so bad, after all.

She rests her forehead against her girlfriend's and closes her eyes, keeping a firm grip around her two favourite people in the world and drifting off to sleep contentedly.

Yep, Emma was definitely right.


End file.
